GTA and the Mercenaries Part 1
by Death Metal Mattias
Summary: The Mercenaries and characters from part of the GTA series join together to fight a returned enemy to protect their own country.
1. Chapter 1 Gathering the Team

GTA and the Mercenaries

Part 1

Chapter One: Gathering The Team

It was one of those normal days in Vice City where the sun was shining, traffic went by normally, and the beaches were open. It was only a few months after that our character, Tommy Vercetti, killed the mob boss Sonny Forreli. Tommy was sitting on a step that led into the mansion that he gained as he was thinking of what to do for the day. Unknown to him, a person was on her way to talk to him at his mansion. He decided to go inside seeing that it started to cloud up. After he went inside, he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to reveal that a woman in her late twenties was there.

"You're Mr. Vercetti I presume?" asked the woman.

"Yeah that's me. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, still wondering what she was doing here.

"My name is Jennifer Mui. I'm here because saw your record through a police file and decided to meet you myself after what I read." Jennifer replied "And because…" she stopped short at the sounds of gunfire nearby.

"Don't worry about that. It's been happening a lot lately." Tommy said in response to her taking cover behind a vehicle.

"Why don't you spend time in North Korea and Venezuela with nuclear threats? Then you can tell me not to worry." She snapped at him.

"Ok, ok. I was just saying." He replied back, backing up from her a tad bit. "But what were you saying before the shooting?"

"What..? Oh yeah, right. I'm also here to escort you to another location" She replied.

"Where and why?" Tommy asked.

"Two reasons. One; because it's required for you to. And two; if you don't cooperate, I'll break your arm. That good enough reason for you?" Jen asked, waiting for his response.

"Yeah. Ok let's go then" Tommy replied, now fearing her.

Tommy packed his things, and loaded everything into the vehicle, then headed off to the airport.

It was three months after the war in Venezuela had ended. General Peng of the Chinese army and his troops had returned to China, but not before the Allied forces left. Solano, Venezuela's leader was killed by a well known man. Mattias Nilsson was the one who killed him. He did it as revenge, especially after Solano shot him in the ass. He was on a plane so that returning to the United States. After five hours he landed in Liberty City. When he got off the plane, he was starting to head to the front of the airport so he could hail a cab to his apartment. As soon as he got to the front of the airport, an LCPD squad car pulled up in front of him and stopped.

"Shit, not ten minutes I get off the plane and I already have the police after me. This should be interesting" Mattias thought to himself.

"Mattias Nilsson?" One of the officers asked as they got out of the car and approached him.

"That's me." Mattias replied. "Am I in some kind of trouble or what?"

"No sir you're not. We just happened to see you and thought we should thank you for stopping Solano. We were getting worried." The officer replied. "Oh and Fiona Taylor is waiting for you at your place"

"Thanks" Mattias thanked them and started to hail a cab, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy holding an object. As soon as he realized what the object was, he yelled out; "RPG!" everyone screamed and ran for cover. The person fired at the patrol car, exploding the vehicle on impact. Fortunately the cops were by the building away from the car. Mattias pulled out his knife and threw at the person. The knife hit the guy in the neck, killing him instantly.

Mattias went to pick up his knife and put it away. Five minutes later, an ambulance and a SWAT team arrived. Mattias then, after giving his statement, decided to walk home. As soon as he walked in his apartment, Fiona Taylor greeted him. "You just got here and people are already trying to kill you." Fiona laughed a bit.

"Yeah well, what do you expect?" Mattias replied. "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"I want you to meet someone" Fiona responded to his question. "Alright come on in." she said to someone in another room.

A man in his late thirties came in to where they were. Judging by his appearance, Mattias knew that things should be interesting.

"Hello. My Name is Niko Bellic." Niko greeted Mattias.

"I'm Mattias" he shook Nikos' hand. "And a warning: don't fuck with me or else." Mattias said.


	2. Chapter 2 Last Pickup

Chapter 2: Last Pickup

Chris Jacobs had arrived at the Las Venturas Airport in San Andreas. When he got off the plane he headed over to the building of the airport to get his luggage. After doing so, as he turned towards the exit, he found the person who he was looking for. "Excuse me. Are you Carl Johnson" Jacobs asked.  
>"Yeah, what's it to you?" Carl asked, unaware of what was going on.<br>"My name is Chris Jacobs" Jacobs answered. "And I'm here to transport you to another location."  
>"Ha. You actually think I'm that stupid?"CJ asked. "You've got to be joking."<br>Chris thought for a moment then said "Ok Carl. You have two options. Option A: we both get on the plane to our location and no one gets hurt."  
>"What's option B?" Carl asked, ready for a fight now<br>"Pretty much the opposite of A, but someone gets hurt." Chris replied.  
>"I'll take option B." Carl replied. As soon as he said that, Carl started to run, only to trip and fall on his ass. Chris walked over to him, picked him up, and asked "Now are you going to cooperate with me, or is this going to continue?"<br>Carl looked at him for a moment; he then got up and decided it was best for him to cooperate with Chris.  
>They then headed for the private jet that was going to be heading for Liberty City.<p>

After they arrived at Liberty City Airport, they got off the plane and hailed a cab. He told the driver where to go and they then left. A half hour later, they arrived at the apartment and headed to the room where the others were waiting.  
>"Chris, it's nice to see you again" Fiona greeted him. "I see your trip went smoothly and managed to get the contact." As soon as she finished her sentence, the front door opened and Jennifer and Tommy walked in. "Fiona, long time since Venezuela" Jen greeted Fiona as she did the same with Mattias and Chris.<br>"Well then. This seems to be everyone, so let's go ahead and get started" Fiona said as soon as everyone took a seat.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Visit

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visit

"You want us to go WHERE?" Tommy Vercetti exclaimed. Fiona had just finished briefing them on why they were there and where they were going.  
>"South Korea." Fiona said. "When we get there, you will be told more information."<br>As soon as she finished, four soldiers and a fifth man walked into the apartment.  
>"Colonel. Long time no see."Mattias greeted the colonel as he approached the group.<br>"Same to you Mattias, Fiona, Chris and Jennifer. Definitely a long time since the war in Korea with General Song had ended." The colonel had greeted them in return. Then he looked towards Niko, Carl, and Tommy and said "And I can see that you followed you contract as well."

After he introduced himself to the three confused guys, they left the apartment and got in the awaiting military humvees. As soon as they got in the vehicles, they left for the airport

Five days later

It's been five days since they left Liberty City and landed in South Korea. Once they got settled in a couple of barracks at a M.A.S.H unit forty miles southeast of the DMZ, they started some work. Niko Bellic started a conversation with Mattias.  
>"What exactly happened when you guys were here last time?" Niko asked.<br>"I was sent here after we found out that North Korea was shipping nuclear warheads. And after rumors of the death of President Kim was told. His son General Song, was the one who supposedly killed him. After I was sent here, I went to the colonel, the one you met, and worked for the allies. Then to Buford for the South Koreans, Colonel Peng for the Chinese, who is now a general." He added then said," And for Joseph and Sergei Yurinov for the Russian Mafia."  
>"Wow. Then what happened?" Niko asked.<br>"I did contracts for them all. Going after each of his main people. After I captured 2 of the 4 main guys, I transferred to North Korea and went after the last two."Mattias answered. "The last contract, Ace of Spades, was when I found President Kim, badly beaten and tortured. He gave me the launch codes for the nukes and I uploaded them to a terminal not far from where I found Kim. Once they were stopped, I found General Song trying to escape. There, I knocked him out and subdued him for immediate extraction." Mattias finished.  
>"Ah, so that's why the colonel knew you and the fact that you're used to being here." Niko said.<br>"Well, after it had ended, a few years later, the three of us, including Fiona, were in Venezuela for a contract there. Unfortunately, after I did the contract, the guy I did it for, Solano, had tried to kill me. The rest I'd rather not talk about."Mattias finished.  
>"I have been betrayed by so many people back when I was in Europe. Same thing happened when I arrived in Liberty City, so I know what it's like to be betrayed." Niko replied. They then continued doing their work, finishing up for the day. Then when everyone finished, they started heading towards the barracks when they heard an explosion. A small allied helicopter was coming back from patrol when it was hit with a missile. It crashed on the road not far from where they were standing. Everyone nearby rushed to the crash site and got the pilots out to safety. One pilot had to go to surgery, while the other had suffered minor injuries. After all was taken care of, they headed off to the barracks to get some sleep.<p>

The next day, they got in their vehicles and headed off towards the city which wasn't far from the M.A.S.H. The three mercenaries let the other three guys explore the city, limiting them only to travel so far. The mercenaries crossed a small river into the other part of the city and went inside the building where the Russian Mafia was located.  
>"Hey, if it isn't the mercenaries who saved Korea from a nuclear crisis!" A mafia member exclaimed as they welcomed them in. A familiar voice then spoke from around the corner.<br>"Indeed it is." The three mercenaries then turned to the around to the source and found Joseph Yurinov standing by a wall. "Welcome back to Korea, mercenaries." Joseph greeted them.  
>"Joseph, we figured you and the rest of you guys would be back in Russia." Chris said.<br>"We decided to stay here to take care of the rest of General Song's army. After we did that we thought it was best for us to stay here." Joseph responded.  
>"Yeah. Too bad you guys weren't with us down in Venezuela taking care of their problem."Jennifer said. After she said that, her phone buzzed, signaling a text message. She read it and then said, "We got to cut our time here short, the colonel wants us to get the others and return to the M.A.S.H." They then said their farewells and left outside. They found the others by an old train station. Once Chris told them, they headed for the M.A.S.H.<p>

"You are probably wondering why I called you guys back here." The colonel started to explain. "The reason I called you all back is because apparently when you were down in Venezuela, Solano was negotiating with the North Koreans. And apparently all went well because a South Korean outpost was attacked not too long ago by the North Koreans and the rest of General Carmona's troops. The group sat in silence.  
>"Great. This keeps getting better and better by the minute. <p>


	4. Chapter 4 Farewell Good Friend

Chapter 4: Farewell Good Friend (part one)

The American troops were loading into the back of trucks, into humvees, and into a helicopter. The mercenaries got into separate transports and Tommy, Carl, and Niko did the same. As soon as everyone was ready, they left the area. Jennifer was in the helicopter which was watching over the truck that was heading for the DMZ. The humvees were heading the other way, towards Seoul. When the humvees arrived at the city, Mattias knew something was wrong because there wasn't a single vehicle driving except for the Russian Mafia. They stopped in front of the Mafia headquarters and exited the vehicles except for the gunners. As soon as Mattias stepped out of the vehicle, sniper fire went off and everyone went for cover. Tommy pulled out his pistol and went beside Mattias, who pulled out a .50caliber anti-armor sniper rifle. Joseph Yurinov was commanding his troops to find the attacker. As soon as Joseph started towards Mattias and Tommy, the sniper fired again, successfully hitting Joseph in the head. 

Mattias turned and shot the sniper, knocking him off the roof. When the firing stopped, he rushed towards Joseph. "JOSEPH!" Mattias exclaimed, after realizing that nothing could be done. It was only after the fight that nearby South Korean troops arrived to help. Mattias then got in a truck and left towards the M.A.S.H.

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS

"This is Chris Jacobs requesting immediate air support!" Chris was trying to get help from the allied HQ with very little luck. They were ambushed when they were half way to the DMZ. "This is Allied Command. We are unable to send support due to the fact that all our helicopters are spread out. When we get an aircraft available, we will send it your way." The dispatcher replied. "SHIT!" Chris replied as an RPG hit a nearby truck. "I'm getting real sick and tired of your shit you bloody North Koreans!" he then left his cover, firing his rifle at the North Korean army as he ran to a nearby APC.  
>"This is Allied Command to Chris Jacobs. We have sent out an AH-64 Attack Helicopter to your position. ETA three minutes." They finished. Chris was still in the APC when all of the sudden, the enemy stopped firing. He looked out and saw the North Koreans tailing it out of there at a fast pace. He looked up then immediately got back in and locked the hatch. A moment later, a fuel-air bomb went off, sending anything lighter than a tank flying into the air.<br>"Chris, this is Jen, can you hear me?" Jennifer asked Chris as she saw the explosion a mile away. "Yeah I'm fine."Chris replied. "It was a fuel-air bomb that went off. Better than the nuclear bunker buster that Mattias used in Venezuela." "Ok. Head back to base. I'll meet you there." 

Part 2: Farewell Good Friend (Part 2)

The soldiers for the allied forces and the mafia, the mercenaries and Carl, Tommy, and Niko had gathered at the Allied HQ. They gathered there for the remembrance of Joseph Yurinov who was killed by a North Korean sniper. When they all took a seat, except for the guards, a chaplain for the allies approached a podium that they set up and when he got up there, he then spoke.  
>"Welcome everyone." The chaplain started. "We gather here today to remember the brave man who had helped fight the North Koreans and other people. This man, Joseph Yurinov, was an excellent soldier who was also a good friend to other friendly factions. It is sad that he was killed yesterday trying to help the others. We will remember all of the different things he has done for his country, and for all of Korea. Joseph Yurinov, you will be remembered." The chaplain then finished. After he had finished, they prayed then the 3 allied soldiers and the three Russian mafia soldiers took the casket and set in the back of a medevac humvee. They then drove off in a convoy to the Mafia HQ and set his casket inside. The mercenaries took one last look then left towards the M.A.S.H. with Tommy, Carl, and Niko.<p>

The next day turned out to be extremely busy. Everyone was getting ready for a surprise attack on a Venezuela outpost that was heavily guarded. When everything was ready they headed out. An hour later, the troops stopped and got out of the vehicles and continued to the outpost on foot. They were halfway there when they stopped as soon as a soldier heard something odd.  
>"What is it?" Mattias whispered to the commanding officer who told the troops to hold.<br>As soon as he asked that, two North Korean and a Venezuelan attack helicopters flew over by. They were about to move when all of the sudden, the helicopters spotted them, and started to attack. "Take cover and fire at the helicopters!" the commanding officer ordered everyone. Everyone did so, only to also attack nearby enemy troops who were coming back from patrol when they heard the gunfire. Chris managed to shoot the North Korean pilot, causing the helicopter to swerve out of control and crash. The other helicopter flew low firing at the troops. When it got near, Jennifer climbed onto a tree and jumped at the helicopter when it got closer and managed to grab hold of the door hinge that was for the pilots' side. The pilot noticed her and started to grab his pistol. She managed to get the hatch opened and grabbed the pilot. The both of them were fighting. After a few seconds of punches, she gave him a swift kick to the head, knocking him unconscious. She pulled the body out and got in the pilots' seat. After doing so, she turned the helicopter towards the enemy and started firing at them. They started to retreat, with the allies going after them. After they finished they got back to a group again and started towards the outpost. They were lucky the base didn't find out they were on their way. Or so they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Element of Surprise

After they were ambushed by the enemy, they proceeded towards the base, hoping that they were still undetected by the enemy. Jennifer Mui flew the helicopter ahead of the group and went over the base that they were after. Unaware that she was flying the aircraft, the North Koreans didn't shoot at her. The commanding officer of the allied forces, First Lieutenant Markus, noticed that Jennifer was unnoticed, they continued their operation. As they proceeded further, they ran into a problem that had the chance of ruining their element of surprise. Up ahead was a checkpoint that led right into the base. There were two light armored tanks, a heavily armed jeep and a sniper nest that was poorly covered.

"I would suggest for Jennifer to take them out, but seeing how close to the base we are, that's obviously out of the question." Chris Jacobs said to Markus. "Fiona, do you have any suggestions for our problem over here?" Fiona was at the Allied Nation HQ with the commander.  
>"I'm looking for alternatives but from the looks of it, there are none what so ever." Fiona stated. "Hold on. There is a way. But you're going to have to…" she was then cut off by the sound of static on the radio. Then they lost contact.<br>"Fiona? Fiona, are you there?" Chris tried to reach her on the radio.  
>"Sir, we've detected a radar jammer not far from our position." A corporal said to the Lieutenant. "If we can take it out, then we'll be able to re-establish a connection with headquarters." He finished.<p>

For now, they had to deal with no contact with HQ and they still had to do something about that checkpoint. "Sir, we might have a chance to get them if we leave and come back the next day." A Corporal suggested only to pretty much be yelled at by Markus. "Are you crazy? We leave now; we may never get them again. We stay where we are. I've called for a SEAL Team to take care of it. And I called them before we lost radio contact." Markus finished.  
>Thirty minutes had passed, then an hour. They were still in their same spot waiting for a chance to go in. some were trying to keep others awake as it was around eight-thirty. As it neared nine, they heard yelling at the base. Markus and Mattias got up and looked towards the base. They saw a couple of North Korean and Venezuelan soldiers backing up a truck that turned out to be one that carried an anti-aircraft artillery gun on the bed of the truck. A soldier then got in the seat of the AAA gun like it was ready to fire. Out of nowhere, a missile came down and destroyed the outpost. As soon as the smoke cleared, everyone got up and started double timing it to the base.<p>

The anti-aircraft gun had started firing at the F-22 Raptor that destroyed the base. Two mafia soldiers ran towards the gun and killed the gunner and fired it at the enemy. More aircraft from the South Koreans came to support the allied and mafia troops. Alarms were going off everywhere as the enemies fought the Allies and Russians. Unfortunately, the friendly aircraft were engaged by the North Korean aircraft, so it turned into a fight in the sky also. Jennifer was doing her best to avoid the missiles from the hostile aircraft, but one managed to hit the tail of the helicopter, causing to swerve out of control. As the burning helicopter near the ground, she opened the hatch, jumped out onto the ground and rolled underneath a truck. The helicopter then crashed into the ground, exploding on impact. As soon as she got up, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down at her side and saw a piece of shrapnel in her. Mattias noticed her and ran towards her. He took a brief look her wound, and then yelled for a medic.

A Medic came rushing over. He took a look then grabbed his radio for an evac helicopter. "Why do we need to evac her? Can't you do anything?" Matthias asked the medic. "I can't do anything here. She needs immediate help or else she's going to die." The medic replied. After all the fighting died down and they took over the base, a medical evac helicopter landed on the ground. Jennifer was then loaded on and taken to the M.A.S.H unit. As things couldn't get any worse for Matthias, a shot was fired off from a hidden spot. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see blood coming out of where he was hit, which was unfortunately where his heart was. He then fell down to the ground. He died when he hit the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
